


Human Studies

by NoPantsRelationship



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Attempted Seduction, Beach City, Beach Sex, Beaches, Bikinis, Breast Expansion, Bukkake, Clothing Kink, Come Sharing, Come Swallowing, Committed Relationship, Consensual, Consensual Kink, Consensual Sex, Developing Relationship, Exhibitionism, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Facials, Fetish Clothing, First Time Gem Fusion, Futanari, Gem Fusion, Gem Sex, Gem/Human Relationships (Steven Universe), Gemsonas - Freeform, Girl Penis, Grinding, Intersex, Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Messy, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Open Relationships, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, POV Peridot (Steven Universe), Penis In Vagina Sex, Premature Ejaculation, Relationship(s), Seduction, Sexual Experimentation, Shapeshifting, Small Penis, Snowballing, Teasing, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex, Wet & Messy, cock growth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:54:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25696861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoPantsRelationship/pseuds/NoPantsRelationship
Summary: Two Peridots explore the most interesting and exciting aspect of humanity.
Relationships: Jamie (Steven Universe)/Original Character(s), Original Gem Character(s) & Original Gem Character(s) (Steven Universe), Original Gem Character(s)/Original Character(s) (Steven Universe), Original Gem Character(s)/Original Gem Character(s) (Steven Universe), Original Gem Character(s)/Original Human Character(s) (Steven Universe), Peridot & Peridot(s) (Steven Universe), Peridot/Peridot (Steven Universe)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Human Studies

The following story is based on a series of Peridot-focused images drawn by MommyMoke, a few of which were commissioned by me! Follow her on Twitter @MokeDoesThings and @MokeNSFWArtist

* * *

Of all the electives at Little Homeschool, it could be fairly said Human Studies tended to produce the most interesting students. One of the very few classes without a Gem teacher, it encouraged pupils to find individuality through an interest in some aspect of human culture. Sharing what they'd learned amongst themselves, they discovered new passion for things beyond what they'd been made for, something or another the vast array of human experience had to offer bound to catch their interest.

Coming in, Peridot Facet-3C5M Cut-5XS and Peridot Facet-3C5M Cut-5XT hadn't had the slightest inkling what the course would hold for them.

One of the earliest assignments they'd done was coming up with more unique titles for each other, something that'd irked the protocol-passionate Peridots. Respectively renamed to 'Olivine' and 'Fayalite' before being further shortened down to just 'Olive' and 'Faya', they'd stubbornly stated their dislike of the nicknames, all the while using them to refer to one another even in private.

Even more annoying had been the teacher's lack of technical explanations for so, so many things. When asked, the human had been unable to satisfyingly answer what musical note was the most optimal, what made anime more successful than comics, which painting had the highest proportion of green, or any of a number of reasonable, clear cut questions. The frustrated Peridots had been forced to pursue such topics on their own, exposing themselves to a ridiculous amount of human culture the search for such simple answers.

The breakthrough had come for them only when they were given their final project. Based on what they'd seen so far of human life, they were asked to focus on a part that'd fascinated them, then investigate it, study it, and present their findings in front of the whole class.

Choosing a topic had been a simple one for the two Peridots, both of them equally drawn to one of the most confusing conundrums humans had to offer: What was 'sex', and why were they all so obsessed about it?

Answers had been quick in coming as they progressed through their investigations, the purpose of the class fulfilled in each of them as they finally found something about humans they could enjoy and be passionate about. Best of all was how easy it was to find someone eager to teach them something new, the process of attracting such mentors offering its own areas of intrigue. Methods of dress and behavior, technique and communication, whole worlds opening up the deeper they delved.

Presenting their findings as a showcase of how many times they could make a random human participant cum in three minutes, they'd taken the teacher's deep blush as a sign of pride, happily taking questions from their other classmates. Despite not getting as good a grade as they'd expected, they'd ended up with a more positive outlook on the class as a whole once it was over.

After that both had known with certainty what they wanted to do with all their time outside of Little Homeschool, all other interests falling by the wayside. Clearly they had struck gold, this being the aspect of humanity with the most practical value. It became their daily game to try out new variations of sex, exploring it farther and deeper than any human could ever hope to do.

"So, Olive. What shall we attempt today?" 

Faya stood before their ever-growing treasure trove, considering it alongside her companion from within the safety of their storage unit fortress. The assortment of revealing clothes, sex toys, pornographic material, and fetish gear had been kept meticulously sorted, laid out across many salvaged shelves, boxes, and wardrobes to form a sort of monument of sexual experimentation. For the comfort of their human guests they also kept a large bed, its legs and joints reinforced to extend its working lifespan.

Olive considered herself in a standing mirror, her short green body almost twin to that of Faya's. They'd both long since shapeshifted away the patterns of surface coloration that humans seemed to perceive as analogous to clothes, leaving their skin a uniform light green. Lately they'd also begun keeping their shapeshifted breasts on out of habit, finding that playing to their feminine characteristics was working better for them all around. Slightly darker green than the rest of her, Olive's nipples glowed and twitched as she adjusted their size and length, expanding and contracting her areola, trying to find a look she liked.

"We haven't gone to the beach in a while," she mused, her nasally voice a semitone lower than her companion's. Her nipples stiffened as she thought about the fun they might have there, the reaction only partially conscious. "We could wear the bikinis. The human males seem very receptive to those, provided we have the right anatomy." Cupping her breasts in her hands, she swelled them outward, then turned to consider her side profile. Shaking her head, she shrunk them back to a more proportionate size.

Faya thickened her thighs a little, bending and pointing her ass at the mirror. A hole formed in the crevice, the cheeks swelling outward on either side until a firm, squeezable sculpture was formed.

"The posterior seems particularly vital, if that is to be our ploy." She placed hands on her newly widened hips, mind going over every lurid encounter they'd had so far. "Although I must point out that we have previously employed this strategy. While the results were pleasant, reusing it offers little in the way of new information to be gained."

"Agreed." Olive had matched Faya's curves, their short bodies now fully stacked with many alluring spots for humans to put their hands. She considered her own crotch, forming a pussy as she remembered their last experience on the beach. "How will we introduce new variables?"

"I don't believe we've displayed ourselves with penises while wearing bikinis. Certainly we haven't had them while at the beach." 

Faya was already pulling down the outfits, the swimwear barely more than strings. The tops were closer to being star-shaped pasties than a real cup, bottoms just a triangle of yellow cloth. The last time they'd worn them they'd attracted so many humans that the bikinis still smelled a little like sex. Maybe that was just the entire storage unit at this point.

Shifting herself a smooth shaft to sit above her slit, Olive played with adding balls, but decided it wouldn't look right with the outfit. Giving her cock a moderate length and a smooth, circumcised glans, she tugged on her swimsuit, seeing how it fit with the new addition. To her delight it was entirely too small, her flaccid shaft exposed for all to see with only the tip tucked down out of view.

"You know, I think you might be onto something Faya." Adding her swimsuit top, Olive smiled as she admired herself. For a final touch she made her nipples permanently firm, the slightly darker tips of her breasts stiffening up so they always showed a little through the swimsuit fabric.

"Indeed. I really don't understand why there are so few humans that appreciate this configuration." Faya was playing with keeping her cock erect, deciding if it was more enticing fully exposed or pushed back into the swimsuit. Eventually ending up matching Olive, she ran a finger along the curve of her folded phallus. "It seems to offer far more opportunities."

"Mm. Speaking of opportunities... I've been wondering something about this configuration." Olive's fingers tapped the location of her covered slit. "We've been distributing sensitivity evenly through all erogenous zones, but not all of them are always in use. It's particularly wasteful when it comes to this configuration." Lifting a finger as she made her proposal, she grinned at Faya's reflection. "So, this seems a perfect opportunity to try something new I've come up with. Let's redistribute our sensitivity so it's a fixed quantity split among only the active erogenous zones!"

Touching her lips as she considered the proposal, Faya nodded slowly.

"Yes, I see. That would allow maximal pleasure from even the slightest stimulus. Our mouths and lips would feel as much pleasure from a kiss as we normally might experience with cunnilignus. Quite intriguing. However, it will require some significant adjustment to the internal shapeshifting..." Her voice trailed off, stumped by the magnitude of changes that would be needed.

Triumphant, Olive grabbed a tablet from a pile of porn-loaded digital devices. Bypassing the centerfold lock screen, she showed Faya an anatomical schema that was already open.

"I've already worked that out!" The green Gem was openly excited now, voice cracking a little as her voice rose. "Just incorporate this into your body plan, it's exactly the sort of sexual structure humans would evolve if they weren't so slow!"

Faya stared at the diagram, grin growing as she understood it, already changing her body within.

"Olive, you mad genius! Let's hit the beach!"

Strutting themselves out of their home and down towards the ocean, both Peridots squealed in undignified glee as they saw the crowd of humans and Gems already out on the beach. Walking together as if joined by the hip, they headed to the portion of the beach that adult humans tended to favor, an open-air bar abutting the boardwalk down into the sand.

Humans started staring from the moment they began to mingle, some of them already familiar with the pair of horny Peridots. You could only be so promiscuous in a town the size of Beach City before word started to get around, even if almost all the people they'd been with were just transient tourists.

Starting to feel the addictive thrill of arousal tingling through her body, Olive felt her posture shift, unconsciously adopting a sway in her step that seemed to drive the male humans wild. Faya was getting into it too, biting her lower lip and looking a particularly fit specimen up and down with obvious intent. 

Though it rarely took them long to find a willing partner, each of them had formed an appreciation for the theater that was human mating rituals. There was an almost inscrutable protocol to the whole arrangement, a way of speaking one thing and meaning something else, promising with your body, teasing and tempting until even the most innocuous words became a blatant proposition.

Right now the message they were sending was clear. "We're horny, we're a package deal, we're looking to fuck someone at this beach, and we really don't care who it is." Their glances and movements spoke even more loudly than if they were shouting their intentions over a megaphone, a fact they'd proven by a particularly disastrous experiment.

Experience told them who to target once their presence was known, the actual words mattering far less than the tone. Faya keyed in on a lonely looking specimen by the water, slender brown body hunched and eyes avoiding the sight of them. Olive followed her gaze, the two moving together like dogs on the scent.

"Hey there," Faya said to the human, recognizing him as he turned. It was one of the residents, the one who sometimes did silly things up on a stage during community nights. She thought his name might be Jimmy or something. They never really paid attention to that part, more focused on peeling off one or two of the audience and bringing them back to their storage unit. Her voice was 'sultry' and 'inviting' as she spoke to him, the tones something she'd practiced extensively by watching pornography and romance movies. "Want some company? You look like you could use a friend or two..."

"O-oh... Um, no thanks." The Jimmy human turned a darker brown, eyes taking in both their bodies before his gaze lodged itself in the sand at their feet. "I'm... good."

"C'mon," Olive cooed, spreading her legs a little as she bent towards him. The movement threatened to make her cock pop out of her bottoms, her almost completely bare breasts hanging just in front of his face. "We're just looking for someone to spent some time with. Have some fun. You look like you need it."

Faya could see they were having an effect. Though the human was trying to hide it, he was stiffening quickly inside his trunks. She pushed in for the finish, stepping close to Olive so her torso was perpendicular to her partner's, crotch rubbing against the side of her thigh. It might look like innocent closeness from afar, but from where Jamie sat it was impossible to miss the way her cock squished against Olive's leg, her swimsuit showing some of the skin around the base of her shaft.

"Come play on the beach with us, **clod**!" Faya's voice was teasing, knowing some of the Beach City residents found that term endearing for some reason. "We've got something fun for you to try!" She giggled as Olive pointed suggestively downward. The human looked like he was the verge of giving in, his eyes flicking towards them every so often. Then, disappointingly, he seemed to draw in on himself. 

"I've had enough romantic involvement with Gems to know to stay away, thank you." He waved a hand at them, taking an odd tone. "Away, strumpets! You shant besmirch my loins today!"

Harrumphing, Olive and Faya left the human to his blue balls and weird diction. There were plenty of fish in the sea, and more than plenty humans on the beach. Already itching for some action, they went to where the pickings were easiest, making a sexy beeline towards the bar.

Posing themselves casually against the front of the establishment, they rested halfway in the shade of a green and white striped umbrella, meeting the eyes of anyone who chanced to look their way. It was a subtle game, sizing up each human for their potential willingness to show a couple Gems a good time. Olive was eager to prove the efficacy of her modifications, Faya interested in how their cocks would influence the partner they ended up with.

Once one of the humans decided to make a move on them, it was easy to pick them out. He moved subtly different than the others coming to the bar, paid them too little attention. Both of them met his eyes as he 'happened' to glance over at them, looking over the two short Gems with unconcealed appreciation. He smiled, sidling over.

"Hey clod," Olive said, pushing her chest out a little. "Wanna get a drink?" Faya leaned back against the bar, eyeing the contents of the human's trunks with a critical eye. They twitched, Olive smiling as she caught it too.

"I'd love to." He came closer, making the conversation intimate. "In fact, for a couple of Gems as lovely as you, it's on me. What would you like?" He didn't so much as glance towards the bar menu as he said it, eyes wandering over them both with an open interest.

Faya looked up at him, then down at his crotch before going back up. She tugged at the back of her bikini bottom, then adjusted her cock after the movement made the glans peek out a little. The human saw it all, his smile not wavering in the slightest. His trunks shifted more, Olive licking her lips.

"Depends. What're you serving?" Olive's gaze was threatening to burn a hole in the fabric covering his crotch, her nipples twitching a little as she stared. It was a nice touch, Faya thought.

"We have a particular favorite, but they don't serve it here." Faya smirked up at the human, circling one of her nipples with a finger. This was the kind of implicit suggestion they'd both had to learn through hard practice, unable to accept at first that it worked better than a straightforward invitation. 

"I think they have some around back," the human said, gesturing. Pressed up against the boardwalk as it was, the back of the bar created a private, dark nook beneath the wooden footpath. The area had been used for storage, some spare boxes forming a small wall to offer further concealment. Of course the human would want privacy. The need to not be seen still baffled both of them, but they didn't choose the rules.

"Let's go then," Olive breathed, slipping her hand into the human's. Faya took hold of his other one, pressing close and enjoying the intoxicating organic scent of him.

A string of dim colored lights with humming heart-shaped filaments were all the illumination they had in the space behind the bar, the rear wall and a stack of boxes serving to make the spot as dark as twilight. Once out of the public eye the human didn't waste further time with games, pulling his trunks off in front of them both without hesitation. 

"Finally," Faya whined, already starting to lean in towards the human's exposed, throbbing shaft. He chuckled, gently pushing her away so stumbled and sat on the ground. Her back came to rest against a spare barstool, the human lifting Olive and sitting her on it so her legs brushed against Faya's shoulder.

"Now, about that drink..." Grinning, the human offered his cock to Faya, stepping close until her legs wrapped around his ankles and kept him in place. He was obliging enough to keep her from having to lean forward, hips moving towards her until the hot, salty flesh of his human cock was rubbing against her tongue. She moaned past the obstruction, starting to suckle gratefully.

Putting his hands on Olive's hips as he enjoyed her partner's mouth, the human gave her a kiss, then seemed surprised as she moaned deeply into his mouth. Eyelids flickering, Olive left her lips parted, tongue poking out a little as aftershocks of pleasure tingled through her. The single contact had been as electric as if he'd simultaneously stimulated her lips, nipples, cock, and pussy, all the erotic sensitivity of her body focusing at whatever erogenous zones he was touching.

"More." Crossed eyes staring lustfully at his face, she tilted her face invitingly, begging for him to continue. He hesitated, then obliged, his second kiss continuing past her initial muffled cry of ecstacy. Intrigued, he slowly began to piece together that it was the motion of his lips against hers that was causing her so much pleasure, the little Gem gripping the edge of the barstool tightly as she surrendered herself to his mouth. Losing conscious control of her shapeshifted sex organs, her cock started to stiffen, slender shaft pointing upright as her thighs squeezed together.

Whimpering to herself beneath their interlocked lips, Faya was starting to enjoy her own share of increased sensitivity. Pushing herself deeper until the man's cock was fully in her throat, she experienced little shocks of rewarding pleasure whenever she bottomed him out against her mouth, her lips bumping his pubic bone and scrotum in a deliciously building bliss. One of her breasts had slipped free of its scant covering, soft flesh and hard nipple bouncing with every movement of her head.

Cumming first, Faya giggled though her stuffed mouth, losing herself to the addictive sequence of sensation and pleasure that was human orgasm. The stimulus of her lips against the cock they were wrapped around seemed to make a direct connection to her groin, triggering floodgates of unstoppable ecstacy and release. Her head buzzed, happiness and bliss and satisfaction wiping away intelligent thought, leaving only the awareness of her human partner, of the cock in her throat, of her own sex organs responding to the wave of orgasm. Her pussy was contracting in powerful rhythms, juices seeping past the string that barely covered it. Bent double and still stuck in her bikini bottoms, her cock lazily pumped out a few loads of translucent cum, the sensation of it shooting into her clothes adding an additional naughty thrill.

Olive was almost too lost in her kiss to notice her orgasm, utterly focused on the newly fascinating interplay of her lips and tongue against the human's mouth. She had never been able to quite figure out the allure of kissing, preferring the much more obvious pleasures of genital stimulation. Only now, with her experience enhanced as it was, did she feel like she was starting to get it. The tug of teeth and press of her partner's soft mouth, the suction against her lower lip, the tracing wetness of a tongue before it intertwined with her own. It'd become so entrancing she almost resented her climax from diverting her attention, her shaft bouncing slightly as white, viscous cum collected in a thick bead at the tip of her cock. The load built, then dripped, splattering down on Faya's chest and running off her bare nipple.

Realizing they'd both gotten off already, the human broke the kiss, pulling his saliva-sticky shaft slowly out of Faya's throat. It'd been buried in her long enough to asphyxiate any human female, but the little Gem only grinned, mouth gaping and tongue lolling as if inviting him to leave it in for a few hours more.

"Wow, you're really into it!" Seeming impressed, the human hesitated, taking in their pleasure-drunk expressions. "Do you want to take a break, or..."

"Nuh-uh!" Faya shook her head slowly, pulling herself together some and smiling up at him. "Let's keep going. This is so much amazing new data!"

Olive licked her lips, tasting the human's saliva still on her mouth. Her cock was twitching and rigid, the barstool dripping with her juices as she met his eyes with a look so sexually loaded it seemed to almost scare him.

"I'm not done with you yet," she said, bringing to bear every trick of seduction she knew as she loaded her voice with sensual promise. "Let's get wild tonight, clod!"

Barely cleaning themselves up enough for the short trip back to their storage unit, the pair of Peridots impatiently pulled the human into their bed, giving him no time to admire their shrine to sexual indulgence. Not even willing to spare the seconds it would take to remove their swimsuits, they tugged at strings to reveal hard nipples and ready pussies, both their cocks having pushed free of their flimsy prisons as soon as they didn't have to conceal them any further.

Their human didn't waste any more time talking, familiar enough with what they wanted at this point. Olive's legs trembled as he took hold of them, spreading the short limbs apart and prodding his thick, organic cock at her entrance. She moaned at the contact, then cried out in shocked ecstacy as he penetrated her, immediately pushing her over the edge into orgasm once again. As before with her lips, all the erotic sensitivity of her body had attuned to the only place recieving sexual stimulus, making it so his every thrust threatened to shatter her with pleasure. Spraying a rope of thick, see-through semen across her own tits, she gasped in amazement at the sensations he was creating in her, grinning and gripping the sheets. 

Taking the Gem's weirdness in stride, the human didn't let it interrupt him, drawing back and slamming home again. His shaft seemed huge inside her short little body, filling her to a degree that was implausible for normal human anatomy. She whimpered, shooting another blast of cum that pooled in her navel, jiggling as he kept going. With every thrust he made she came again, her face frozen in a mask of bliss, eyelids fluttering each time his hips slammed home. Faya watched with envy, making her move after only a minute or so of watching Olive paint herself white.

"Enough, human! Now it's my turn..." Lying on her side, she stretched out next to Olive, her own shaft lying across her partner's sticky belly. "Pick whichever hole you want, and don't be gentle."

Smiling and lifting one leg, she exposed herself to the human, asshole and pussy both ready for his use. He transferred to her without question, popping his cock free of Olive's clinging hole and lining it up with Faya's pucker. He entered with more caution than he needed to, too used to fragile human forms. Still, the slow spreading and gentle twisting was pleasurable, Faya biting her lip and groaning happily as she was filled. It only took him being halfway in before she popped, ejaculating across Olive's breast and whining in pathetic pleasure.

Rolling onto her back once he was fully in, Faya lifted both legs above her head, grinning at the human she grabbed his hips. Her cock was pointed straight at her own face, body curled slightly to reach him.

"Fuck us stupid, clod!" She gave him an impatient pull, grinding his cock into her, then forced him to pull out and slam back in. His whole cock exited her with the reverse thrust, then disappeared completely inside once more. 

Faya felt then what'd made Olive go almost catatonic with pleasure, every nerve ending focused on the feeling of that shaft inside her. She started cumming while her conscious mind was still appreciating the magnificent experience, moaning mouth filling with her own semen as she sensed the girth and length of the intruder, aware of every millimeter deeper it pushed, cherishing every detail and vein that squeezed through her clinging insides. She even felt the slight trickle of his precum as it smeared through her, becoming so intimately familiar with this one stupid human male's cock that she started to wonder if she'd fallen in love.

By the time she thought about anything but dick her face had become a mask of her own cum, her ass equally sensitive to Olive's pussy. The human gave her a short break, cycling back over to Olive before the other Gem could recover too much of her senses. White spurting anew from her green shaft, Olive's head lolled towards Faya, the Peridots meeting each others eyes through a haze of orgasmic happiness.

"This was... a great idea!" Olive's voice was muzzy, squeaking and cumming again halfway through her sentence. 

Smiling, Faya took hold of her partner's hand, shifting slightly so their faces were closer. Kissing Olive, she took some of the pleasure the human was pounding into her and made it theirs, enjoying herself as much during it as Olive had enjoyed kissing him earlier. Her cock let out another spurt, a glob of seed splatting across her cheek, then more joining it as the human shifted back to her before they'd finished locking lips.

"I'm gonna cum," the human groaned. He had a hand at each of their hips, holding their bodies together and seeming to appreciate their kissing. Both Peridots turned slightly towards him, close faces mirror images of seductive invitation.

"Do it between our lips," Olive said. She turned back to Faya and began the kiss anew, their tongues taking more active part as the human got up to push his cock between their mouths. The sticky tip of his shaft didn't quite break their liplock, intruding past the corners of their mouths and adding a third element that their tongues lavished in equal part to the attention they paid each other. Faya started to stroke his shaft, Olive cupping his balls, both staring deeply at each other as they shared one last orgasm with the human.

His seed filled both their mouths, cock swelling, pulsating. There were scents and flavors and strangely compelling organic elements to human genitalia that their shapeshifted versions didn't quite emulate, and both of them appreciated the flavor and thickness of the genuine element. Compared to his load theirs were too uniform in viscosity and translucency, pure excretions of thick whitish gel. This was a living mixture of fluid and sperm, flowing across their tongues and down their throats as they swallowed, enjoying it both sexually and analytically. Both their cocks pulsed, the heat and friction of his shaft on their lips escalating the kiss past their pleasure thresholds. As if channeling every drop they swallowed straight back out, they came across their own bodies, moaning in harmony with this last act. For a moment their gems both began to glow, a green light flooding the storage space from their foreheads. Then their climaxes ended, the glow fading away before either could realize what it meant.

Panting and softening between their mouths, the human stared in amazement at both of them. Olive's entire torso was a pattern of cum shot in radial lines from the tip of her cock, her little breasts and hard nipples pushing up through the almost uniform coating. Faya's face was glazed like a sweet cake, a little smile on her sticky lips.

"Shit, you Gems are something else!" He laughed, then stood back, sliding off the bed and pulling his trunks back up to cover himself. "That was a hard pace to match, but at least I didn't have to worry about cumming too quick. Damn." He shook his head in amazement. "Never seen anything like it."

"You likely never will again," Olive said blandly, sitting up and inspecting herself in the mirror. "You may depart, human."

"We appreciate your assistance," Faya added, smiling to soften the dismissal. They might need him again, after all. 

Once he'd gone both Peridots got up and stood before the mirror, inspecting their bodies with a critical eye.

"We didn't really get to use the cocks much." Olive touched hers, pondering whether she should shapeshift it away. Despite what she'd said she was feeling oddly attached to the little organ, almost the same way she felt about the breasts they'd shapeshifted permanently.

"True," Faya admitted. "Still, I think they added an exciting element... cumming with a cock while being penetrated was certainly a novel experience. Plus, being so covered in cum is doing far more than I expected to excite me.

Olive nodded her agreement, and Faya went on. "I think cumming that easily would be fun to try again, every once in a while. We should have done more with our breasts, to see what it was like."

"Yes. I certainly learned something about the kissing activity from all this, it will be interesting to apply the same conditions to breastplay. It's similarly mystifying why these garner such attention for how little sexual utility they have." Olive hefted her chest, fingers squishing in the cum that coated it.

They continued to stand before the mirror, bodies and bikinis sticky as they ran their hands over themselves, replaying every moment of what they'd just experienced. They looked at themselves, at each other, identical bodies painted in patterns of cum that left opposing parts of their anatomy unspoiled. Without a word they reached out and held each other's hands, then turned to face one another eye to eye.

"Next time, do you think it'd feel better if we... fused?"


End file.
